


A Night At Castle Monarchist

by Phanpy100



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series), The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanpy100/pseuds/Phanpy100
Summary: Anarcho-Monarchism is thrown into the Oubliette of the monarchists and has to escape together with Monarcho-Socialism as a mysterious figure that calls himself "Theti" appears.
Relationships: Anarcho-Monarchist/Anarcho-Primitivist (Centricide)
Kudos: 8





	A Night At Castle Monarchist

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between episode 6 and 7

After being defeated by Radical Centrist and a quick meeting with Anarcho-Primitivism afterwards, Anarcho-Monarchism returns to his home of Castle Monarchist.

After sneaking through the hall, Anarcho-Monarchism accidentally steps on a creaking plank. Suddenly Anarcho-Monarchism hears an angry voice: “Anarcho-Monarchism!”. Anarcho-Monarchism looks behind him, seeing an angry tall man, instantly recognising the man as Absolute Monarchism. “Oh uh, hello Absolutism” Anarcho-Monarchism says nervously. “What have you been doing this late evening?” Absolute Monarchism asks, “Uh, I was just hanging out with the wackies and forgot the time…” Anarcho-Monarchism replies. “The wackies huh? Well tell me, which wackie?” says Absolutism increasingly angrier, “Anarcho-Primitivism?” replies Anarcho-Monarchism blushingly. “With who?” says the outraged Absolutism, “Those wackies have had a terrible influence on you, first you started talking about “a king without a state” and now you’re taking an anarchist as your personal court jester! To the oubliette with you!”

Anarcho-Monarchism, sobbing in the oubliette is approached by Monarcho-Socialism. “Oh hey, you’re back here too?” asks Monarcho-Socialism. “Yup”, replies Anarcho-Monarchism “Got caught coming from Anarcho-Primitivism’s place again”. “Well, atleast you know how it feels to be accepted by your other half.” Monarcho-Socialism says, resettling his red beret, “When I try to interact with the other socialists they just call me a fascist and say I “need to read Marx”, first of all, what even is this book called Marx? When I look it up I just get some old guy, but good, I’m getting sidetracked, how was your day at the polycule?”. “Oh sorry to hear that but good I suppose, got in a small fight with Mutualist, but otherwise everything went grand, had a nice discussion with my court lover, uh, jester”.“Ah there is no reason to lie about it, everyone here knows about the affair already, even feudalism’s rotting corpse.” assures Monarcho-Socialism. “Oh well I suppose, is Habsburgism mad at me?”. “Oh you bet, he’s livid about someone wanting to love someone out of the family.” “Why does he have to rule this place together with absolutism anyways?”.

An hour of discussion later Monarcho-Socialism starts looking around in the oubliette. “Wait a second, shouldn’t I have been released by Habsburgism around half an hour ago?”. “Could be that he is just late”, “No, despite being as inbred as can be, habsburgism always releases people on time.” “Well, if you want me to help I know quite a few ways out of this cell bespites the normal way.” “But wouldn’t that be against the law of the castle?” “I’m an anarchist Monarcho-Socialism, breaking laws is what I do.” replies Anarcho-Monarchism as he reveals a loose bar in the oubliette. ‘Fair enough” replies Monarcho-Socialism.

As they sneak through the undergrounds in the castle, Anarcho-Monarchism looks behind him, seeing a mysterious person in Feudalism’s old clothes. “Quick, look behind you” he says to Monarcho-Socialism as the figure runs away. They chase him, slowly getting to see a glimpse of the figure's face, before he turns around and poses in a confident fashion. “Ah very well, there you two, are, it’s me, uh, Theti! The spook of the crypts!” the figure says. “What are you doing here” says Anarcho-Monarchism, “Simple, to capture the souls of those who argue against my will, you Anarcho-Monarchism may be safe but I won’t treat the rest of you the same!” Theti replies, looking suspiciously to Monarcho-Socialism, “What? Are you implying you want me dead?” says Monarcho-Socialism. “Yes”, replies Theti, “but not now”. Before they could move closer Theti jumps into the elevator shaft.

The two are preparing to walk away from the shaft, chills thrilling down their spine, as they hear a sudden voice underneath the shaft. “Wait, that Habsburgism” mentions Anarcho-Monarchism, he is still alive! They nod to each other as they quickly jump inside the elevator shaft, only to find that the car was only a few meters below where they entered. After the quick look they see a loose brick, Anarcho-Monarchism pushes it. “There we go, a secret room” they say as they see Theti and Habsburgism looking surpised, “Habsburgism! You are alive!” proclaims Anarcho-Monarchism, “I suppose we better explain why you’re actually here” says Habsburgism in a defeated tone. “Yeah I suppose” says Theti in the same tone as he takes off Feudalism's robes, revealing himself to be Egoism. “But why” asks Anarcho-Monarchism confused, noticing the familiar glasses on Egoism’s face. “Well, you know the realicide, right?” Egoism asks. they both nod. “Well, while you two are admittedly wacky enough to qualify for it, I was actually coming to get Habsburgism, I E off-compass ethno-nationalism.” “Well, that explains a bit” says Monarcho-Socialism, “But why did you threaten to kill me and why did you have to be so secret about it?” “Well, you see, I told absolutism about me having to go away for this before, and he was so mad, he threatened to execute me”. “But you’re his right hand man!” says Anarcho-Monarchism shocked. “Yes, purely because I don’t inherently oppose his status quo” replies Habsburgism with a sad face, “But now I did, he felt betrayed as can be, so in the end, he ended up being one of the first victims of the realicide. And with the help of Egoism here I was able beat him in a fight, Egoism was just done with putting his corpse in the crypt when you two came.” “Why didn’t you also free us?” asks Monarcho-Socialism, “Truth betold, I initially forgot, but then remembered that Anarcho-Monarchism had several ways out discovered already, so I presumed you two could do it yourself.” “Also, since I forgot to say this before, me threating to kill you was just my personal beliefs getting into the way of mission” says egoism.

“I better pay you back for all this huh, well you know what, Monarcho-Socialism, while I’m away, you will be the leader of this castle, and you Anarcho-Monarchism, I will tolerate your affair with Anarcho-Primitivism” says Habsburgism at the gate, before he leaves together with Egoism.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my first fanfic, may have sucked a bit and was admittedly heavy on exposition, but it was fun to make and that’s what counts right?


End file.
